Fireheart in The Forest of Secrets
by The Forest Dog
Summary: Bluestar and Fireheart are trying to find the murderer of Redtail. Unfortunately, that requires all the suspects to sing, and Fireheart gets distracted very easily. Let's watch as an interogation turns into a group of singing cats. (One-shot. Based on the video "Fireheart in The Forest of Secrets".)


**This is based off of the video "Fireheart in The Forest of Secrets". I highly suggest watching that before reading this. Otherwise, you'll be very confused. **

**Please watch the video beforehand. ****This is basically just the video, just in writing form and with a little bit of added dialogue.**

**I do not own _Warriors_, or _I Want It That Way_. Or the idea of this, that goes to the creator of the video.**

**Enjoy!**

_Fireheart in The Forest of Secrets_

The five suspects, Darkstripe, Longtail, Brokenstar, Bramblekit, and Tigerclaw lined up in the forest. Fireheart and Bluestar were sitting with their tails curled around their paws in front of them.

"Fireheart, why's there a kit here?" Bluestar whispered to the new deputy. Fireheart rolled his eyes, his gaze still on the suspects.

"He's a suspect, alright?"

"But-"

"So," Fireheart interrupted, turning his head to look at Bluestar. "Do you recognize any of these toms?"

Bluestar lowered her gaze, horror clear in her eyes. "I was hiding a cave when it happened, so I didn't see his face. But... I _heard _him. He was singing along to the music at the Highrock."

Bluestar's gaze had steadily darkened as she talked, and when she finished, Fireheart gently laid his tail over her back, trying to comfort her. "Do you remember what he was singing?"

Bluestar sighed, before raising her head to look Fireheart in his emerald eyes. "I think it was that song, 'I Want It That Way'."

Fireheart flashed a toothy grin, and his eyes sparkled, much to Bluestar's irritation. "Backstreet Boys, I'm familiar," he smiled. Bluestar flattened her ears to her head, stifling a growl of rage as Fireheart turned to the suspects; after all, her old deputy was murdered and he was treating this like a game.

"Darkstripe, could you please sing the opening to 'I Want It That Way'?" Fireheart asked, a little _too _politely for Bluestar's liking.

Darkstripe tilted his head to one side. "Really?"

Fireheart nodded, his tail flicking. Darkstripe shrugged. "Okay..."

He drew in a deep breath. "You are... my fire..."

Fireheart lifted his paw to point at Longtail. "Longtail, keep it going."

Longtail gulped, his eyes flashing with nervousness and discomfort. "The one... desire..."

He exchanged a confused glance with Darkstripe, who returned it with a shrug.

"Brokenstar," Fireheart signaled to the ShadowClan leader. Brokenstar lifted his tail and closed his eyes.

"Believe... when I say..."

"Bramblekit!" Fireheart signaled, pointing at the kit with two paws and a wide grin. The kit lowered his gaze, and tears slipped down his cheeks. After all, he _was _a kit being suspected for murder. However, he did sing pretty clearly.

"I want it that way..."

Bramblekit draped his tail over his paws as Fireheart placed a paw on his chest as he began to sing along, too.

"Tell me why!" Fireheart sang.

"Ain't nothing but a heartache..." all the suspects sang, Bramblekit still with tears.

"Tell me why!" Fireheart called again, while Bluestar face-palmed, wishing she'd gotten a better deputy than Fireheart.

"Ain't nothing but a mistake..." they all sang, their voices ringing throughout the forest.

"Now Tigerclaw," Fireheart sang, pointing his claws at the brown tabby, while Bluestar still looked utterly annoyed and frustrated.

Tigerclaw unsheathed his claws and narrowed his eyes, grinning widely at Bluestar. "I never wanna hear ya say..."

Recognition lit Bluestar's gaze, and her face darkened in horror as she realized that Tigerclaw was the murderer. She recognized the voice. Her eyes widened with shock and fear.

Fireheart, however, whooped loudly as the suspects finished singing the last line.

"I want it that way..."

Fireheart wiped tears of joy from his eyes. "Chills, literal chills."

Bluestar, however, was frozen with horror. "It was Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw killed Redtail," she finished, turning away in anguish.

Fireheart gasped. "Oh my StarClan, I forgot about that part..." he lowered his head in shame.

"How do you _forget _something like that?" Bluestar demanded, snapping her head to look at Fireheart. Fireheart gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

"The song was catchy..." he mumbled.

"Uh, c-can I go home now?" Bramblekit squeaked.

"No! You're a suspect!" Fireheart insisted. Bluestar flattened her ears to her head.

"Fireheart, it was Tigerclaw. The others can go, because-"

She was interrupted by the suspects. "I want it that way..."

Bluestar shook her head to herself with a groan. "Why do I even bother..."

**No idea why I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
